


As i Rise

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Master/Slave, Owner/property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acolytes thoughts in the A.M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As i Rise

As i open my eyes and the final threads of my dream of You fade, i am thankful that i am once again allowed to rise.

In being allowed to rise again i can and do choose to lead my life in a way that will honor You. Lead my life in a way that will make You proud. Proud that I am one of Your faithful.

A life of strength. And strength in submission. A life of honor. And the honor of humility. A life of success. And lessons learned from the near successes. A life of kindness. And the duality of the cruelty and kindness found in the One i serve. A life lived with the sole purpose of pleasing You.

My strength pleases You. You are pleased when i act with honor. My successes please you. You are pleased that i don't give up even when i fail.

My acts of kindness please You. You say it shows i have not lost my way while searching for one to serve.

As i rise, i slip to my knees in silent prayer at Your altar. i give thanks for being allowed to rise. i give thanks for being allowed to serve. i thank the Universe for bringing You into my life and giving me a focus for my servitude.

As i rise from my prayers, i smile softly to myself and think "Another day, another chance to serve with honor"

And yet again, i am thankful that i rise.

**Author's Note:**

> By Alexi Bonds (c) November 2005
> 
>  
> 
> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D


End file.
